


Twilight - The Major

by LuvSam



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvSam/pseuds/LuvSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Jasper centric vid. It didn't end up the way I wanted but I kinda like it. </p><p> </p><p>Fandom: Twilight - The Saga - Movies<br/>Pairing: None - Jasper Centric Vid<br/>Song: Sound the bugle - Brian Adams</p><p>Program: Sony Vegas pro 9.0<br/>Coloring: Mine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight - The Major

  
  
[The Major -108Mo (avi)](http://www.mediafire.com/?f8404985the837n)   



End file.
